


Lost at Sea

by ShadowRae_W



Series: ShadowRae's Weekly Erotic Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Crossdressing Kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gags, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRae_W/pseuds/ShadowRae_W
Summary: In a boat lost at sea, two best friends discover that home is where you make it.
Series: ShadowRae's Weekly Erotic Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105592
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Lost at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first entry in a series of one-shots that I'm doing as apart of a weekly erotic writing challenge. The prompts are all self-created and I'm hoping to update the series weekly. Do note that as a requirement for this challenge I'm going for quantity so the quality of each work may vary.

Nina Shaw gripped her hair in frustration. Nothing. The line was dead. Nina leaned back in her plastic chair to toss the radio phone onto the table, then slumped forward on the table. It's too hot for this.

"No bite?" She heard before cold aluminum was pressed to the side of her arm. Glancing up, Nina gratefully took the proffered soft drink and adjusted herself in her seat as Val Gordon came to make herself comfortable in the seat across from her.

"Nothing," She responded, exasperated. "I couldn't get ahold of anyone. All the channels are running interference."

Val nodded and cracked open her soda to drink. Nina continued, "I don't know what we're going to do."

Nina broke the lid on her can but didn't drink. She just held it in her hands for a moment, enjoying the cool of it against her skin.

"We're lucky that we have food, but who knows how long that'll last us."

Val put down her drink and leveled a look at Nina.

"I think that you've been out here fiddling with that radio too long," Val plainly said. "I told you it was busted."

The look on Nina's face said everything.

"Hey," Val continued, shrugging. "I'm just saying."

"You're entirely too relaxed," Nina protested. "How could you possibly be taking this so lightly? We've been out here for days!"

Suddenly small and quiet, Nina uttered the private thoughts that'd been haunting her mind for the past several days, "What if no one's coming? What if they never find us?"

Val was going to say something but found that she had no witty retort to give. So, she left it for a moment, and they just sat in silence. All they could hear and feel were the ocean waves gently rocking the boat back and forth.

Nina was right. They had been out here for days. After the massive storm that hit, they found themselves surrounded by miles of endless blue expanse every which way around them, no end in sight. They'd been attempting to contact rescue by radio in the day and flashing signals and burning flares by night. But, so far, they haven't been able to reach anyone. The cheap radio was busted in the storm, and they've run out of batteries for the flashlights. Pretty soon, they'll have to start lighting other things on fire.

The thoughts were depressing, and Val was never the sort to like wallowing, so, with a deep breath, she pushed the doubt from her mind with a conviction.

"Ok, seriously," Val said reassuringly.

"Everything will be fine. We told everyone we'd be out here. They know we're out here. Rescue teams will be out looking for us. They will find us."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes," Then with a bit of humor, "but honestly, babe, you need to lighten up a bit. Getting too heavy will make it hard to make it through. Isn't that like the first thing they always teach you: 'you gotta believe that you will survive this'?"

Val rose and headed back into the cabin to throw her can of soda away.

"Besides!" She called over her shoulder. "We've got plenty of food!"

Nina resisted the urge to protest again. Val was always like that. Ever since they were kids, Val was always the wild, carefree experimental one leaving Nina to be the overly-serious worrywart of the two. Somehow, they balanced each other out, even as they grew older. Where other friends in their group drifted apart, she and Val managed to stay united. They rarely even argued. It was… nice.

With perfect timing, Val leaned her head out of the cabin door. She had that look on her face, one that Nina had become entirely too eager to see.

"Heeyyy," Val drawled. Her voice had become low and somewhat secretive. Like a switch had been flipped, Nina couldn't help but feel her excitement grow. She looked over to Val who had herself partially hidden behind the tinted-black, sliding door window. It was such that she could see the outline of Val's body, but not much else. Nina had a feeling about what she'd see if she looked though.

"Are you- Do you want to come inside with me?" Val asked.

For some reason, the slight nervousness Nina could detect comforted her. Val was seemingly confident in all things, so those rare moments where she signaled awkwardness were always endearing to Nina. Nina found herself rising from her chair mute. And without saying anything, she walked over to where Val stood in the doorway, then closed her eyes and followed Val inside as she led Nina deeper into the bowels of the boat.

This was it. This was what Nina was waiting for. Besides her general fear for the danger that they were in, stranded in a boat lost at sea, she'd come to feel a general nervousness from being around Val all of the time. True, before they'd left out on this extended ocean voyage, their relationship had been comfortable, but something about the uncertainty, the desperation, and anxiety of not knowing for sure what would happen to them, had prompted this unexpected means of 'relaxation.'

It'd started innocently enough. Just two best friends laying side by side to keep warm at night after the storm took out the engine and the power. Then, it became so much more. But Nina would worry about what would become of this new thing happening between them now, later. Right now, she was a bit distracted.

They'd just arrived at the main bedroom when Nina opened her eyes. It was dark under the ship's deck, with only the light from the pint-sized windows in the hull to see by. In the room was of course the bed bolted to the floor, but also drawers, rugs, lamps, hanging lights, and a side door that led to the ship's only restroom. Luckily, the plumbing still worked.

Turning around Nina finally saw what Val was wearing. It had been something of a shock, even though they'd done this before, but still, a shock is a shock. In all her life, Nina had known that she was attracted to women. She'd never thought very long about this attraction or ever had anything to fear for it. She grew up in a rather tolerant household. Yet despite that, or maybe because of it, she'd indulged an odd perversion. She liked the sight of a woman in 'men's' clothes.

Nina had never attempted to justify that either, but it did mildly bug her. Because she didn't just like the appearance, she liked the roleplay as well. She'd always been a staunched feminist, her parents had taught her, but privately, she enjoyed the thought of being 'put in her place' by someone with more masculine energy.

Somehow, Val had discovered this at some point. Maybe she'd noticed the way Nina would look at her sometimes. Maybe it was that obvious. When Nina turned to look at Val now, her expression must have betrayed everything. Val was simply dressed. They didn't have that many masculine clothing items. Nina tended toward femme, and Val tended toward neutral if anything, but she had changed into a simple pair of shoes, with dark slacks, a button-down shirt with its sleeves rolled up, and a tie and watch.

It was the tie that had caught Nina's eye. She still didn't know why Val had packed it. It was burgundy red under a normal lighting and shone with a kind of silky gloss.

"Do you want to touch?" Val asked, her confidence returned.

Nina, whose eyes were still glued to the tie, simply swallowed and nodded her head. She drew closer to Val as if pulled by a magnet. Val was in character and the atmosphere that she radiated allowed Nina to ignore the part of her that would have found all of this weird and walked away. Instead, she kept closer and raised her hands until they hovered just at the edge of Val's collar. Nina had found herself in a submissive posture, and looking up through her lashes, she asked, "May I touch, please?"

Val, who seemed satisfied with this, simply smiled, and without another moment's hesitation, Nina placed her hands on the collar of Val's button-down and ran her fingers over the gloss of Val's tie. She quickly grew entranced. But Val didn't leave her long to explore on her own.

In a sudden move, Val grabbed Nina by her arms and backed her up to the edge of the bed.

"What else do you want, woman?" Val bared her teeth.

"I want you to touch me," Nina whispered fervently. Then added, "Please, Sir."

"And how do you want me to touch you?"

"However you'd like, please."

Val smiled and pulled Nina into her arms and began placing harsh kisses on Nina's neck. Val knew that Nina enjoyed this sort of roughness. The kisses that practically felt like biting. Hell, Val did bite, and Nina loved it all the more. Val didn't know when their relationship took this turn, but she enjoyed it immensely. Maybe it was because they'd known each other as friends for so many years, but it never took Val long to reduce Nina to putty in her hands. Just the way Val liked her.

Suddenly, Val felt Nina's teeth on her neck.

Abruptly pushing Nina to the bed, Val quickly undid her tie. She climbed over Nina's willing form, and swiftly gagged her with her tie.

"Did you just try to bite me?!" Val asked, fully aroused. "Bad girl. I'm the only one allowed to bite."

Nina squirmed at this, and Val continued, "I guess someone needs to be taught her place."

And Nina immediately stilled. Val would have laughed at Nina's sad eyes under any other circumstance. Instead, she elected to pull off Nina's jean shorts and spread Nina's legs open.

For all the gusto Val began with, she found herself slowing down for this next part. There was just something about having Nina under her like this-- it was doing all sorts of things to Val. Val found herself mindlessly nipping at Nina's neck, over her breasts, and down her belly, listening for each of Nina's sighs and quiet gasps. Stopping just short of the strap of Nina's underwear, Val looked up to visually re-trace the trail of hickies that she had left behind. She followed this trail straight up to Nina's eyes, which were dark and glazed over with lust. Val took that as a good sign and continued downward.

Val's nose trailed into the patch of dark hair framing Nina's hot sex. With just a cursory glance Val could see that all their foreplay up until this point had left Nina a sloppy wet mess. Using two fingers to spread Nina's pink lower lips, Val set to work.

For several long minutes, Val focused on just tracing her tongue along the folds of Nina's outer labia, at times sucking one mushy, velvet flap into her mouth before releasing it and proceeding to the other. She would continue this process, as Nina grew more and more restless with her tracing motions—never quite getting to the center of what she wanted most.

Nina for her part, tried desperately to shift herself into a position on her elbows that would provide much need relief and raking her fingers through Val's hair encouraging while begging for more. She looked down the length of her body to see Val's face obscured by her medium length, so she gently brushed Val's hair out of the way so that she could see it properly. But the visual paired with the sensation was too intense so she found herself looking away to avoid coming prematurely.

Not that it did her any good. Once Val finally began showing her eager pearl attention, she was completely undone. With a silent cry, Nina finished and fell back onto the bed, completely relaxed.

"Feel better?" Val asked with a wide smirk on her face. "Guess that did the trick."

Nina just rolled her eyes and smiled, "You're impossible."

"What?" Val shrugged. "Just saying."

Still smiling, Nina turned over in the bed to pull Val to her in a surprisingly chaste kiss.

"Thank you," Nina said sincerely. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Val."

"Me neither," Val returned. "But you know what you could do with me?"

Nina's eyes sparkled, "I have an idea."

But before they could continue, they suddenly heard the telltale sound of a boat motor approaching. Rushing to the port window, Val spied an approaching rescue boat.

"Hey, Nina!" Val exclaimed as Nina quickly moved to her side.

"What?"

"Looks like we'll have to save that for when we get back. What'd I say? I told you they'd come."

Nina simply smiled.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Generally, I feel that this prompt had more potential. I was in something of a rush to get through it, and I hadn't done nearly as many drafts as I would have liked. I basically wrote it in one sitting then ran it through an editing program. Not too great. Next week, I'm hoping to have something of better quality.


End file.
